Hella Eisenkurk
Name: 2nd Lieutenant. Hella Kelly Eisenkurk Species: Thylacine Recom Height: 5’8” Weight: 77 kgs Eyes: Turquoise (with gold flecks) Hair: '''Tawny-brown with chocolate-brown stripes '''Age: 26 Faction: Confed Profession: Confederation Marine Corps, Commando Background: Hella was born, in Tasmania, Australia to parents who had emigrated from Germany. Thoughs he speaks with a predominantly Australian accent, she has spent time enough in New Zealand to pick up a Kiwish tinge as well. Her father was an Aerodyne Engineer, working first with Quantis then later with Aerospace New Zealand on their suborbitals and moon-shuttles. So Hella got a lot of time in space, going up the space elevators when she was a little kid. At 14, she dropped out of school (much to the dismay of her Mother) to work with her dad, where she picked up some technical skills). At 15, she had gotten pregnant to an older boy of 17 she was seeing, but when she was pregnant he cut-and run, leaving Hella to abort or raise the child. Instead, she opted to put the child up for adoption. As she was pregnant for a time, she was on the dole now and now, not pregnant, she wanted to get back into work but there were no open spaces for the kind of work she was looking for. However as she was nearing to turning 16, the Tairez border skirmishes flared into a war, and Hella jumped on this chance. Hella’s first choice, of Technician was already filled so instead she got the option of infantryman which she took and hasn’t looked back. Hella was on Earth visiting her dying father in 2354, when President Jeremy Bright declared himself Emperor and the Confed became the Terran Empire. She was placed under a rather loose house arrest by Imperial authorities, knowing of her connections to the Hammerfall. It was safest to keep her in her hometown in New Zealand, allowing her freedom to move about the town but never leave it. In 2355 she managed to sneak out of town and stole a freighter that took her back into space, leaving the Sol System behind her. She had been spotted briefly by her comrades from the Hammerfall on a space station orbiting Adhara, but instead of rejoining them she set off on her own way, saying that she had other business to attend to. They've not seen nor heard of her since. Skills: Hella’s technical proficiencies are lacking to make her a proper engineer, but she can maintain a powered armour with the same capabilities as a rifle (though for a top-notch job, a full-time engineer is better). Her other crafts, of ten years service, she’s a good soldier, she knows her field-craft, how to confuse trackers and how to fight. She’s not the best marksman or the best tracker, or the best anything but she’s competent at what she knows how to do than being the best at a single thing. Personality: She’s a jovial sort of person, unless she’s got her business mentality on. Then she can be anything from the barking Sergeant to a ice-maiden. To her troops, she can be a bit of a mother-hen, to the officers she knows well enough (or feels comfortable enough with) she can be friends and rank be damned. Sit down, have a drink and talk about the weather. Of course, she’s seen things and done things, and maybe even things people might question, but she’s still loyal to the Confederate as a whole, even if certain people might piss her off. Theme song: March of Cambreadth by Heather Alexander Category:Notable Characters Category:Recoms